destiny
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: cuatro reino... una guerra... cinco bendiciones... los elemntos fundamentales de la vida [se cambian algunas personalidades] [parejas no definidas] dejen reviews onegaii TToTT es mi segundo fic...


**ña es mi segunda historia espero que els guste... wenu no se queponer iia se me seco el mate... x3... etto... a si hay falta de otografia me habisan! ya q tengo q arregalr el puto word q no funciona bien...**

**/descripcion de lo que hacen/**

**(weas mias)**

**"pensamientos"**

**y eso aqui va la history**

Explicacion:

la historia en definitiva se basa en una pelicula ( q no me acuerdo del nombre por q era too extraño) que estaban a punto de comenzar con el cristianismo pero un reino aun seguia en la creencia de Dioses.

en esta historia hay cuatro reinos; los Uchiha, los Uzumaki, los Sabaku no y los Hyuuga, los tres primeros tubieron como herederos a hombres quienes son mayores (18) mientras que en el clan Hyuuga era una mujer de mas o menos 15 años, estos se conocen en la ceremosnia a la que tinen que asistir por la presentacion que se da para conocer a el o la heredera de cada Reino. esto ocurre cunado se tine mas o mneos unos 4 años de edad por parte de los herederos, cada uno de estos tiene un don (como quieran llamarlo) mas bien es un control absoluto por algun elemento o esencia; fuego, tierra, agua, aire y rayos mas bien conocida como la quinta esencia. bueno ahora mejor con la historia...

Este dia era especial, este dia saldrian de viaje para conocer al heredero del reino Hyuuga el cual con muchas ganas estaba preparando la fiesta mas grande para asi conocer a la hermosa heredera que los dioses le otrogaron, tenia un belleza abrumadora, a demas de ser la destacada ya que fue la unica mujer heredera de todos los reinos, la peuqeña ya a su corta edad (4 años) controlaba sin ninguna dificultad el agua y mientras erperaba a por las visitas una de las sirvientas la tomo para cambiarla, el padre de esta se dirigia ala salida para recibir a sus "amigo" cunado al fin llegaron vieron las maravillas que este preparo para presentar a su hija estos quedaron asombrados ante tal belleza no se imaginban que el fuera capaz de realizar acto semejante si nisiquiera par su boda habia creado semejante alboroto, claro como no lo haria si esta orgulloso de que su hija estubiera bendecida por los dioses con habilidades tan grandes como las que mostraba su hija a diario.

los mellizos del Reino Uchiha peliaban sin control, tenian hambre ya que su padre no los dejo comer, los conocia y se ensuciarin y no queria dar una mala imprecion, a pesar de que estos ya estubieran grandes par comportarse educadamente, no lo hacina, su padre estab fastidiado, llebaban peliando mas de 5 horas y para el eso era un martirio. al fin cuando llegaron al puerto estos bajaron hechos un relampago corrieron al banquete que estab preparado, en realidad era la entrad pra el gran banquete, al llegar a las mesas vieron a dos chico "maldicion somos los ultimos en llegar" penso itachi, y sasuke se hacerco a los dos niños uno de cabellera rubi y otro de cabellera roja.

-quienes son-/pregunto sasuke que muy intrigado los miraba de pies a cabeza/

-hola-/dijo el rubio/- me llamo naruto, uzumaki naruto, el el sabaku no gaara-/dijo apuntando al nombrado que solo movio la cabeza haciendo una pequeña reverencia/

-"que educado"-/penso para si sasuke, al rato llego su hermano que se presento

-to me llamo uchiha itachi y este esmi hermano pequeño-/dijo sin mas

-como que hermano pequeño solo fueron 2 minutos mas tarde-/ comenzo a hacer un berinche hasta que se les hacerco una niña, estaba con un hermoso vestido el cual le quedaba bastante largo y se veia que estaba arrancando ya que estab totalmente desarreglada y choco con itachi que apesar de todo era un caballero y le dio la mano par que se levantara

-estas bien-/pregunto la aludida solo respondio con la cabeza de arriba hacia abaja afirmando que se encontraba bien/

-como te llamas?-/la duda que tenian los cuatro chicos fue soltada por el rubio hiperactivo/

-hi-hinata... y ustedes?-/cada uno se presento, itachi miro el relog de la catedral que se encontraba cerca y se fijo que para la ceremoni faltaba una hora si no mas, a si que dio por idea ir a jugar mientras esperaban, hinta lo penso un momento y al fin acepto la prepocicion ya uqe al parecer se habia escapado no queria qe la vistieran tan graciosamente como ella a su corta edad decia que la vestian. mientras buscaban que hacer o mas bien a que jugar a hinata se le ocurrio llevarlos un poco mas alla de la catedral a un peuqño jardin/laberinto que se encontraba por ahi, los chicos aceptaron y se encaminaron, al llegar al lugar nombrado comenzarona jugar a las escondidas y fue cunado encontraron ellos un peuqño lago en el cual querian nadar hinata por su parte acepto gustosa y con todo y vestido se metio en el, a los niños eso le causo gracia y la siguieron, cuando al fin sonaron las campanas par dar inicio al celebracion salieron corriendo a toda marcha para llegar a tiempo con toda y prendas empapadas, al fin llegaron y se sentaron al final de la fial para que nadie, especialmente sus padre no los pudieran ver ya que si los veian en ese estado la retrimenda que les llegaria a cada uno, al fin la ceremonia daba inicio pero cunado la heredera iba a ser presentada una de las nanas de esta llega donde el cabecilla anunciandole que su hija estaba desaparecida, salio corriendo una vez la comenazron a vestir por que no le gustaba lo que le iban a poner. este se enojoy solo fue capaz de decir

-hinata donde esta?-/ la susodicha solo levanto la mano quedando los chicos muy sorprendidos de que entodo el rato que estubieron jugando no se habian dado cuenta de que era ella a la que iban a presentar delnate de mas de medio mundo/

-aqui estoy otosan... go-gomenasai-/el padre solo sonrrio y le causo gracia que su hija., su preciado tesoro estubiera empapada pero devia reconocer que apezar de estar asi se veia muy linda tan linda que los invitado se quedaron boquiabiertos con semenjante belleza y melodiosa voz en una niña de apenas 4 años, claro esta que esta se acerco a su padre y realizo una reverencia a todos los presentes, los cuales que estaba sentados se levsantaron he hicieron una reverencia, miles de comentarios se escuchaban por todos lados como "que hermosa niña", "parece un angel" o "quiero que se case con mi hijo" y muchas mas que a la pequeña la hicieron sonrosarse lo cual cautivo por completo a los cuatro pequeños que anteriormente habian estado con ella.

-por que no nos dijo que era la heredera del Reino Hyuuga?-/decia un sasuke muy enfadado eran amigos o no se preguntaba/- es injusto que no nos aya dicho algo tan importante-

- es cierto solo nos dijo el nombre y nada mas-/ decia gaara u tanto irritado por lo ocurrido, el tambien creia que se los deveria haber dicho-

-bah... -/dijo itachi que tambien estab enfadado para el tabien fue injusto que eslla no ubiera dicho su apellido mienras que estos se presentaron con lñujo de detalles

-ja que yo sepa ella no nos debe ninguna explicacion si no nos quiso decir su nombre fue por alguna razon no creen?-/dijo con una enorme sonrrisa en le rostro el uzumaki que a paso lento se fue acercando a hinata ya que las presentaciones habian terminado y todos se acercaron a habalr ocn el cabecilla par ver que podian hacer si comprometer a sus hijos con la hermosuira que estaba delante de ellos.

-hina-chan por q no nos dijiste que eras del clan hyuuga-/pregunto naruto

-no lo preguntaron-/al decir esto a los chicos se le cayo la cara de verguenza, la respuesta que esta les dio era correcta en ningun momento lo preguntaron y eso le causo mucha gracia a ellos ya que se dio cuenta de lo que estos pensaban.

-bueno ahora que lo sabe va todo bien verdad o me trataran diferente ahora que l saben?-/pregunto con un deje de tristeza ya que varias veces en el jardin/laberinto habian niños que comenzaban a jugar con ella y una vez que se enteraban quien era se alejaban, con el pensaiento de no ser dignos de jugar con ella

-no no, claro que no-/dijo sasuke al darse cuenta de la reaccion de esta/-nunka no podriamos ya somos amigos ono?

-sii-/respondio muy feliz hinata ante la respuesta de este y volvieron al lago para seguir jugando.  
al fin la fiesta concluyo y era momento de irse, los niños comenzaron a hacer berrinche por que no se querian alejar de su nueva y mejor amiga hinata a la cual le habian tomado un cariño especial. pero lamentbelmente ellos no mandaba y se tuvieron que ir si o si esa fue lo que cada uno recibio de su padre. era hora de despedirse y cad uno de ellos beso la mejilla de hinata que se sonrrojo y como naruto dijo " pareces un tomate" se despidieron...

desde eso han pasado 11 años y solo se han comunicado por cartas ahora el destino los quiere volver a juntar ya que una gran guerra esta dando inicio a las afueras de cada reino, personas insatisfechas que quieren liderar el mundo, tiranos los cules en ninguno de los reinos es permitido. el lider de sta organizacion, el tirano mayor se llama orochimaru (creo q asi se escribe) q quiere todo el poder en sus manos y para derrotarle los 5 elementos deven juntarse y pelear juntos uno la lado del otro en la isla pendragon...

-hace mucho que no la vemos ya que por ser mujer su padre no la dejaba salir del reino, una lata no?-/cometaban los chicos que ya estaban reunidos esperando por hinata a la que por cierto no volvieron a ver y solo se comunicaban por carta (como lo dije anteriormente)/

-sii como estara-/preguntaba un naruto imaginandose todo tipo de mujer, menos lo que estaba a punto de ver/

-miren llegaron los barcos hyuuga adonde vendra ella, en cual de todos?-/ ya no daban mas la curiosida los mataba querian saber si segui bela como antes o mas bella o habia empeorado como se la imaginaba naruto/

-esperen esa no es hinata?-/decia un itachi levemente sonrrojado por lo que veian sus ojos, una chica de 15 años de edad cabello largo hasta las caderas exepto por dos mechones que llegaban un poco mas habajo que su rostro piel cblanca como la nieve y labios ligeramente rojos mas bien rosados, curvas bien pronunciada y busto "exageradamente" grande par una chica de esa edad/

-hola chico!-/ pronuncio esta /

-wuooo su-sugoi-/fue lo unico que logro salir de la boca de cada uno de ellos./

**wenu esto por ahora espero les guste y ayudenme a escoger denme ideas de las parejas que quieren ver exepto un sasuxsaku q lo odio por q eso personajes apareceran aunq me duela el alma, y no se si queiren ver triangulos amorosos no idead idead q el mate no me da pa mas...**

**jaja wneu eso seria todo **

**SASUKE:hey yo quier ser pareja de hinata**

**HYUUGA-HIKARI: tu calla y mantente al margen**

**ITACHI: jajaj lo retaron... estupido hermano pequeño.**

**HYUUGA-HIKARI: lommismo para ti**

**ITACHI:heyy... bueno oye pero iio tambien quiero ser pareja de hinata**

**HYUUGA-HIKARI: por dios dejen que den ideas quero por lo menos unos reviews TToTT**

**GAARA: mieren par de idiotas ya la hicieron llorar òOó**

**ITACHI/SASUKE: sumanaii!!**

**NARUTO:waa iio quero a mi sakura**

**SAKURA: naruto nunca solo con sasuke**

**HYUUGA-HIKARI:vete me caes mal ¬¬ y agradece q te pongo en la historia wenu eso sera en el sig cap, el cual espero q actualice rapido jajaja wneu eso**

**TODOS:(exepto sakura q la eche a patadas) bye ojala les guste y dejen reviews ONEGAIII!!!**


End file.
